Zoids: Fuzors Recombined
by TheDragooner
Summary: A season 2 type fanfic for Fuzors, basically will involve Sweet getting a Zoid and an investigation into Blake's past Rated T for freedom in the future


**A/N Here is my first fanfic so please keep all of you well deserved criticism constructive**

Sweet stared around her at the sight of the city. Everywhere she saw the devastation caused by Alpha's rampage. A rampage she had done nothing to stop. Buildings across Blue City had been levelled. Thousands, perhaps tens of thousands has died. And all she had done was watch as the z-fighters of Blue City had died vainly attempting to prevent any more civilian casualties. Feeling completely useless she wandered back to where the Mach Storm headquarters would be, if it was still standing. Seeing her movement out of the corner of his eye Helmut hurried over to her.

"Are you okay Sweet?" He asked in his usual way.

"Nothing" she replied hurriedly "I just need to rest after all this"

"Fair enough" Helmut said, then added "I'm gonna wait here and see if Gummy wants me to help with the cleanup."

With this conversation over, she once again started for the city. All around her she saw buildings in various states of disrepair. Some only seemed to have taken minor dmage from debris, and others seemed to have been blasted from existence. Around her the occasional siren could still be heard, but most of the trapped and injured seemed to have already been seen to.

Arriving back at Mach Storm headquarters Sweet looked around her. The hanger appeared to have been hit by a lot of debris, but the offices and living quarters seemed to have only taken minor damage. Without thinking Sweet went straight past the disheveled office and went straight to her quarter. Passing through the unusually quiet Mach Storm corridors, Sweet started to shake. She was alive today. But only barely. If RD had been just barely off, if Blake had not distracted the pilot of the seismosaurus, then she and all her friends would be dead, crushed under the feet of the giant terror.

Stumbling through the door of her room Sweet hurried over to her bed, her mind racing.

The next morning Sweet awoke late, her mind still nervous, her hands still shaking. She knew nothing if what to expect from anyone. In the main office she saw only Helmut.

"Where is everyone?" she asked

"RD is still basking in his glory, Matt is with him, Sigma and Hod are helping with the clean-up." Came the reply

"Oh"

"Sweet what's wrong, last night I let you go but something is clearly bothering you."

"It's... not important" Sweet said, hoping to dodge the question.

"Sweet I've known you since you were born, what is it"

"I guess I just felt helpless... everyone else went out and fought to save the day. I sat in my behind and did nothing. I'm useless."

"Sweet, let me tell you, you are far from helpless. So far in your life you have chosen to work from the background. Doing the office work etc. You werent useless you were just doing something else."

"I guess" Sweet said simply.

"You want to learn to pilot a Zoid don't you"

"I don't...what?"

"I can tell, you want to be a Z-fighter."

"Me, a Z-fighter, I'd never even thought of it."

"You have just not seriously"

"I guess that's the truth."

"So, what do you want to pilot?"

"I don't know, something flying I guess"

"I think I know just the thing, let me arrange it. In the meantime you should get into the city, help with the clean-up."

"Sure, let's go?" Sweet replied, already buoyed by the preparations for action.

Over the next few days, Blue City slowly recovered and started rebuilding. Most of the debris had been cleared from the streets. Most buildings with major damage had been demolished and the last of the patches were being put onto the less heavily damaged. In some places new buildings were just starting to be raised in the recently cleared plots.

It was on the third day after the defeat of the seismosaurus that Helmut came to Sweet's door. Yelling "Sweet, meet me outside the office in ten minutes, I've got something to show you."

"Whaaat" Sweet asked sleepily but Helmut had already left. Stretching out Sweet slowly rose from her bed. It was only 7 am and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, but all around her the sounds of construction and repairs could be heard in the distance. Moving from the window Sweet had a quick shower before putting on her usual Mach Storm colours.

When she got outside the building she saw Helmut sitting inside their Gustav, with his Command Wolf loaded onto a hover sled behind it.

"Hop in" he yelled.

Sweet hurriedly complied with his order and quickly jumped into the back seat of the Gustav. Helmut immediately set off, heading straight out of Blue City.

"Where are we going" Sweet asked as the terrain started getting hilly.

"You'll see" he replied gruffly "just you wait."

A few minutes after this, Helmut turned off the road and headed toward a small shed. Pulling up outside, Sweet wondered what they could be doing here.

"I found something for you the other day" he said pulling back the large hanger door, revealing a sparkling white Storm Sworder.

**A/N Well there it is, I know its short and a bit boring but it is what I wanted to cover in this chapter. The next chapter should be longer and more exciting (more characters and battles). Special thanks to Requim17 for inspiring me to write this. Please check out his fics to see actual good writing**


End file.
